character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Trigon (Post-Crisis)
Summary Trigon is an immensely powerful demonic being who has conquered and enslaved countless worlds. He was the product of a blasphemous ceremony of demon worshippers in another dimension, in which they mated one of their own women with their devil. Trigon was the product of that union, and upon his birth he killed everyone around him, including his mother. By his first birthday, he ruled his entire planet. When he turned six, he destroyed it. By his 30th birthday he ruled his entire universe, and all the trillion worlds within it. Trigon sired many children from many brides, forcefully taken from their worlds, but the only child strong enough to survive into adulthood was Raven, and Trigon's foremost desire is for her to willingly rule by his side. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Trigon the Terrible Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Over 900, possibly as old as time Classification: Extradimensional Warlord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; After being completely destroyed, including his soul, Trigon was revealed to have returned within his realm), Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can fire blasts from his hands, staff, and eyes), Deconstruction (Dissipated Psimon on an atomic level), Transmutation (Can transmute elements), Biological Manipulation (Continually stopped and started Wally's heart), Attack Reflection (Reflected Cyborg's sound cannon), Forcefield Creation (Created barriers in front of Wally and Starfire), Reality Warping (Reshaped the Earth, turning people to clay and torturing their minds; Trigon's realm is the physical extension of his being), Blood Manipulation (Boiled a child's blood), Fire Manipulation (Incinerated a child), Electricity Manipulation (Can call down lightning bolts), Weather Manipulation (Completely covered Earth in storms), Spatial Manipulation (Can break the barriers between dimensions), Time Manipulation (With his power, Psimon was able to dump others in the past), Power Bestowal (Bestowed his power on Simon Jones), Possession (Took over Raven), Mind Manipulation (With his power, Psimon was able to mind-control the Teen Titans), Soul Manipulation (Absorbed 100 billion souls), Astral Projection (Can project to other dimensions and fire death stares), Shapeshifting (Turned into a human), Size Manipulation (Can range from human-sized to dwarfing Titans Tower), Statistics Amplification (Can drain energy from souls), Telekinesis (Threw Titans Tower and made Wally keep spinning), Teleportation (Teleported behind Raven), Dimensional Travel (Flew to Azarath from Earth) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (At one-tenth of his power, he was still capable of destroying the universe. The Monitor ranked his full power on par with the Spectre (Jim Corrigan). Has killed multiple universes in the past) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Donna Troy) Lifting Strength: Likely at least Class Y (Far stronger than Donna Troy) Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level (Should be comparable to his own power); His regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill Stamina: Incredibly high. The only times Trigon has been shown to tire were when his power was being actively drained. Range: Universal. Interdimensional with astral projections and portals Standard Equipment: Power Staff that can channel his powers Intelligence: Presumably very high. While he rules through fear, Trigon still has many hundreds of years worth of experience commanding armies and administering rule over a trillion worlds. Weaknesses: Despite his vast power, Trigon cannot easily cross between dimensions except using astral projections. He needs to empower himself with billions of souls in order to do so. In order to utilize his reality warping to its fullest extent, Trigon needs to sleep. He can bypass this weakness by using some of his power to control others, as he did to Raven. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Death Stare: Trigon's signature named attack involves firing powerful energy beams from one or more of his eyes. He can adjust the power and range of the attack at will, from pinpointing a single enemy to covering an entire world. Notes: Crisis on Infinite Earths did not serve to reboot New Teen Titans continuity, and the series continued on uninterrupted. It has been shown to be canon on more than one occasion, even decades later. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Giants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Blood Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Tier 2